


Sweet dreams are made of this

by Nathamuel



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, Hurt Stiles, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 01:34:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1113948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathamuel/pseuds/Nathamuel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Scott? Whatcha doing here?" Stiles mumbled.<br/>"I wanted to make sure you were really ok." Scott murmured and kissed the back of Stiles neck lingeringly. "Are you ok, Stiles?" Scott sounded like such an overgrown puppy it was cruel to keep his back to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet dreams are made of this

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MoMoMomma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoMoMomma/gifts).



Stiles slowly became aware of warm hands roaming over his body and shaking his shoulders gently, waking him up. They were so careful that it could only be one person he knew. Stiles blinked his eyes open and squinted over his shoulder at Scott. Scott, who should be home and recover from his wounds. His had probably already healed, the bastard and his freaking werewolf healing abilities. 

In contrast Stiles whole body hurt, like he had been thrown across a room by an angry ghost… which was unfortunately exactly what had happened. Sometimes his life sucked and it was the werewolves' fault. One of the newly turned had pissed the ghost off. 

"Scott? Whatcha doing here?" Stiles mumbled and tried to burrow farther into his pillows. No matter how glad he was to see that Scott was well his body was screaming at him to sleep, rest, but the constant touches on his body kept him awake. Scott's fingers skimming over the edge of Stiles sleep shirt and over the waistband of his pants, teasing under them. It was pretty distracting. 

"I wanted to make sure you were really ok." Scott murmured and kissed the back of Stiles neck lingeringly. Stiles hummed but didn't answer, keeping his eyes closed. 

"Are you ok, Stiles?" Scott sounded like such an overgrown puppy it was cruel to keep his back to him so Stiles slowly rolled over, wincing when that pulled at his bruised skin and shallow wounds. Scott lifted off of him a little and settled back on top of him, eyes wide and worried.

Stiles smiled slightly and stroked a hand over Scott's jaw to calm him. It was times like this that there was no doubt that Scott loved him and if the little flutter in his stomach was any indication he loved him back. God, they were so sappy sometimes it bordered on disgusting. But not right now. 

"Yeah." Stiles yawned and arched his back just to see how Scott's eyes glazed over a little, even as it hurt, pulling at his strained muscles. "I'm fine, just a little achy."

At Scott's worried expression Stiles robbed from under Scott's weight to kneel across from him and took Scott's face between both his hands, kissing him first sweetly, then more dirtily. The hands that Scott put on his waist were gentle, holding him, steadying him. 

After a few more minutes of lazy kissing Stiles pushed Scott back, hissing slightly in pain as he did, so he could climb on his lap, angling Scott's face up, and forcing him to follow him to keep their lips pressed together. For a moment he wondered if they could maybe role play in the future, because right now he had the strangest urge to call Scott a good little puppy, put a collar on him maybe and that image shot heat right into his belly. Stiles moaned into Scott's mouth, making him sigh in turn. 

Slowly the pain seeped out of Stiles body and he broke the kiss to glance down. Yup. Scott's arms were darkly veined. 

"Thanks." Stiles murmured and went back to kissing Scott who hummed happily against his lips. Slowly they began to undress. First Scott's palms slid under his sleeping shirt and pushed it up and over Stiles head and Stiles returned the favor before he sat up straight and let Scott push his pants down over his hips. 

While Scott let his pants drop over the side of the bed Stiles palmed the bulge in Scott's jeans, making him moan. 

"You like that?" Stiles panted against Scott's neck and heard Scott's answering laugh rumble against his chest.

"What do you think?" Scott replied with a wide grin on his face and opened the zipper on his jeans, wiggling his hips to get them off. It looked so inciting Stiles couldn't tear his gaze away. Shut up, it hadn't been that long since they had gotten sexual. Sometimes it still felt pretty new. Stiles swallowed heavily, cock standing at attention. 

When they were both fully naked Stiles groped behind him, trusting Scott to hold him up while he fumbled for the lube that was stuck between the bedframe and the mattress at the head of the bed. Scott wrapped both of his arms around Stiles and Stiles yelped when Scott used his distraction to bite his chest, catching a nipple between his teeth and worrying it. Playfully Stiles swatted at his head with one hand while the other one was buried in the depth of his bed.

"Why don't you have your lube in the bedside table like any other human being?" Scott giggled and nipped at Stiles chest again, licking over one of Stiles nipples to hear him moan.

"Because I was using that." Stiles answered and grinned when Scott's eyes glazed over and his mouth hang open, obviously imagining that. "Sometime I'll let you watch." Stiles promised him sweetly and Scott growled against his skin, eyes flashing yellow.

With a tiny triumphant cry he signaled Scott to pull him upright in his lap again with the tube clutched in his hand. Scott snorted at his attics and rubbed the tips of their noses together, making Stiles laugh, before snatching the tube from Stiles and slicking his fingers up. Stiles gasped when they touched his hole and squirmed in Scott's lap.

"Hold still." Scott teased and breached him, making him moan and squirm harder. It felt so good every time, like Scott's fingers were made to fuck Stiles. Stiles pushed down against him and Scott twisted his finger, adding another one and scissoring them. Stiles widened his thighs, undulating his hips and pulling at Scott's hair, mewling. 

"Come on, dude, I'm ready." he whined and Scott groaned and pulled his fingers free. Scott's hand moved under Stiles ass, touching against his balls on every upward stoke as he slicked up his own cock. Stiles pulled impatiently at Scott's hair again. 

Then the blunt head of Scott's cock rubbed against Stiles ass. Finally. Stiles wrapped his arms around Scott's shoulders and felt Scott do the same, pulling their bodies close together from chest to stomach and thighs.

Gravity aided Stiles as he impaled himself on Scott's dick, moaning at the stretch. Every time they fucked Stiles wanted to thank whatever deity that would listen for Scott's cock and the delights it brought Stiles. Scott's breath washed over Stiles skin as he panted open-mouthed against his shoulders and they stilled when their thighs touched, when Stiles was fully seated on Scott's lap, breathing together and hands roaming over each other's sweaty skin. 

Slowly Stiles started to rock back and forth, making Scott hiss and tighten his grip on his waist. Scott's hips rocked in counter rhythm to him. Stiles rested his forehead on Scott's shoulder to moan, noise muffled against Scott's skin. A hand on the back of his skull tipped his head and soft lips captured his own. Stiles whimpered when Scott's cock brushed his prostate.

They kissed lazily, not bothering to hurry, not rushing towards orgasm but slowly rocking into each other, clutching at each other tightly like they would never be separated again. 

Scott was whining softly under his breath every time he bottomed out and tugged at Stiles grown out hair, angled his head the way he wanted him. His hand stroked down over the nape of Stiles' neck and over his back, down under his thighs. He heaved Stiles up carefully with either hand under Stiles' upper thighs, leaving marks in the shapes of his fingertips, and rose up slowly while Stiles held on tight, not breaking the kiss but making an awed and delighted noise.

"Show-off!" Stiles breathed out a laugh, ending in a moan, when Scott used his freedom of motion to thrust harder into him, short, sharp thrusts that kept them close while stimulating them both. He wrapped his legs around Scott as best as he could in their position and let him swallow the moans he couldn't hold in. 

"Come for me, Stiles." Scott whined to him, skin shiny with sweat and Stiles choked out a broken moan as he spilled between their bellied. Dazed, Stiles watched Scott bite his lip, the frown on his face that said he was close. 

"You too" he panted and Scott bit down on his shoulder, not breaking the skin, as he followed that plea.

Stiles yelped when Scott let him fall back on the mattress without a warning. His body didn't hurt a bit beyond a most pleasurable ache.

"Oh God, sorry, Stiles! Did I hurt you?" Scott yelped and showered Stiles face with kisses, making him scream with laughter and shove at his chest.


End file.
